Total Drama: Best of the Best!
by Ravenshadow415
Summary: When the top 5 from every season come together for one final season, the stakes are more tense than before. And to top it off, The prize is One. BILLION. DOLLARS! Drama, love, some random, and revenge in Total. Drama. BEST OF THE BEST! Note:Total drama All stars never took place but Pahitew Island did.
1. The Aristocracies return! Part 1

The screen zooms out over a large island. It gives a bird's eye view of many of the main points of the island. A 1,000 foot cliff, a large forest, a crappy rundown camp and fire pit, and finally… a shark sunning itself on the beach? The camera spins around the whole island and lands on a mid-30 year old man who looked close to tears. When he sees that the camera is on, he forces a classic McLean smile and says, "Welcome… to Total… Drama… Best of the Best! I'm Chris McLean, but you obviously knew that already, and this is the final season on Total Drama! I have decided to have this final season where it all happened… CAMP WAWANAKWA!"

The camera cuts to Chris walking near the campfire. He continues "As you know, every night, there will be a bonfire ceremony where the campers must vote off one of their own to leave the competition FOREVER!"

Finally the camera zooms in on a newly made dock. "This season we will only have the best of the best! We will only have players who scored themselves in the top five of every season! And it doesn't matter if they were in the top five twice... as there may be some surprises up ahead… Anyhow, lets meet the campers who will be fighting for ONE BILLION DOLLARS!"

A yacht holding teenagers pulled up to the dock. "Our top five from TDI starting off with, LeShawna, who scored 5th!"

A somewhat large African-Canadian stepped off the yacht. "Hey y'all!" She says before realizing she is the first camper there. "Oh. Well, Hey Chris! LeShawna in the house! You ready for me to win?"

"Sure! Our next camper is the punk himself… Duncan!"

A tall, mean-looking bad-boy stepped off the boat, glaring at Chris before simply saying…"Sup."

"Ok then, our third place raven… Heather!"

Heather stepped of the boat and promptly kicked Chris in the spot. Then, she walked to LeShawna and in five seconds flat, they began to argue.

Chris ignored the two and announced the winners of TDI: Owen and Gwen. Each of them was smiling and as soon as Owen saw Chris he ran over and gave him a bear hug.

"CHRIS ITS BEEN SO LONG HOR ARE YA" Gwen chuckled in amusement at this and strolled to LeShawna and they struck up a conversation.

As soon as Chris caught his breath back from Owen, he said, "Now for TDA.. in 5th place Harold!"

Harold strolled out of the yacht doing so yoyo tricks. Suddenly he made a mistake a got himself tied up. His struggles against the tight nylon strings of the yoyo caused him to trip into the water.

While LeShawna and Owen helped Harold out, Duncan was laughing his pants off, causing Gwen to sigh in exasperation.

"In 4th place the feisty and annoying Courtney!"

"What did you say about me?" said a voice inside the yacht, "My lawyers are onto you Mclean!"

Then, the freckled Hispanic finally walked out acting as if she was the Prime Minister. Unfortunately(for her) she tripped on Harold's luggage and fell right on her face, causing everyone, including a soaking wet Harold to laugh. Well, until Courtney saw him there and began chasing him around the dock. It took the combined weight of LeShawna, Owen and the strength of Duncan to hold Courtney from ripping the scrawny nerd in half.

"Okayyyy" Chris began saying, "2nd and 3rd place in TDA were also in the top 5 of TDI: Duncan and Owen!" They each did a slight smile before going back to their business.

"And the winner of TDA… BETH!"

A small farm girl ran out of the yacht and said an over excited "hi" to everyone… except Heather. Instead of saying hi, Beth grabbed Heather's hair and pulled her into the water. "THAT'S FOR TDI" screamed Beth.

Then just like that her anger went away and she said hi to Duncan who was scared to talked to her but loosened up after she left.

"For TDWT… 5th place was Duncan and Runner-up was Heather. So give It up for 4th place… Sierra!"

A still bald Sierra walked off the yacht with a tied up Cody in her arms. "Ok…" said Chris, a little weirded out by the sight, "I guess 3rd Place Cody is here too."

Cody screamed for help but the campers only heard a muffled "herdp"

"Don't worry Codkins, you're safe now" say Sierra in a smooth, calm voice.

"So… next is the winner, of Total Drama World Tour, ALEJANDRO!"

The cunning, charming Latino sauntered off the yacht and said gave the look to a number of people, including Beth, Heather, and Owen, each of them blushing, and causing Owen to fart and faint.

"Due to time… the top five of TDROTI are coming off together. Give it up for Jo! Scott! Zoey! Lightning! And the winner… CAMERON!"

Lightning and Jo were racing off the yacht. Lightning won and while he was taunting, Jo pushed him into the water below.

"Sha- no one can do that to the Lig-"He tried to say but Scott yelled "Oh shut it, Grandpa!"

Zoey and Cameron tentatively walked off the boat relaxed a little when they were asked to talk with Leshawna, Harold, and Gwen.

"And finally, the top five from TDPI… 5th place Max!"

Max angrily walked off the boat mumbling about winning to himself

"4th place Jasmine!"

She ran off the boat and said "G'day mate" to numerous people before she settled down to talk to LeShawna and Gwen.

"3rd place Sugar!"

She jumped off the boat announcing to everyone the winner was here, but she was met with silence. Her smile turned into a deep scowl as she tried to push Chris away but tripped and fell on the hard dock.

"And winners… SKY AND SHAWN!"

Sky backflipped off the boat right infront of a dumbfounded Chris then began talking to Jasmine, while Shawn cautiously checked everyone wasn't a zombie then ran up to catch up with Jasmine.

"To spice things up a bit, we invited four fan-favorites! Give it up for Bridgette! Noah! Dawn! And Dave!"

They each got off the boat in the order they were called and just as Dave got off, the campers were instructed to pair up. **1** After that, each pair was instructed to pick out a hat. Inside the hat, there were three team medalions: Island, Action, World to represent each of the three man places the seasons took place. There was four of each team name in the hat. After every pair picked out of the hat, Chris announced, "Every pair that has an Island on their medallion go in this corner" They obeyed.

"Every pair with a film lot go to that corner"

"Every pair with the globe come here."

"If your pair has an island, you are now part of Team Island, if you have a film lot, you are part of Team Action, if you have a globe you are part of Team World" explained Chris. "Now follow me fort your first challenge.

 **Eliminated (in order): N/A**

 **Team Island: LeShawna, Gwen, Jo, Heather, Zoey, Cameron, Shawn, Jasmine**

 **Team Action: Sky, Dave, Sierra, Cody, Harold, Beth, Scott, Lightning,**

 **Team World: Owen, Noah, Duncan, Courtney, Dawn, Bridgette, Max, Alejandro**


	2. The Aristocracies return! Part 2

The 24 contestants, plus Chris walked to the Northern-most point on the island. Well, the contestants walked, Chris took his private helicopter even though it was only a five minute walk.

The camera cuts to the tip of the island were a new-looking obstacle course is standing. There is 8 parts to it, a simple ladder is first, followed by monkey bars, then a rock wall, then a narrow walkway 20 feet high, smothered with holes, as if it was a model of swiss cheese. 5th is a trampoline and a rope swing, then a pool filled with jellyfish, next a row of 10 windows, each different sizes, that was meant for contestant to jump through, with a final finish line at the end.

"Aw Hell no!" complained LeShawna, "There ain't no way I'ma do this!"

"Well, lucky for you, then," said Chris, "Every team member only has to do one stretch of it, I decided to start of easy because, you know, death in the first episode means bad reviews. **{1}** Anyhow, I decided to change the cabins up this time around. Each cabin is furbished with a T.V, bathroom, full beds, and plugs! However, the loosing team will be forced to eat Chef's slob until they win a challenge. Winners receive first class dining brought to you by Devine Culinary Treats, where food _doesn't_ have toxic!" Chris' paragraph caused the campers to experience an array of emotions, from relief, to frightened, to excited, to just plain confused.

"Well, anyways, Team World, you're up first! Pick who does what, and make it snappy, I will time you, oh, and teams with the two highest times will not be facing elimination! Good Luck!"

And with that, Team World began discussing a plan. "OK," said Courtney, "since I am obviously a C.I.T, I will do the hardest one, I will climb the ladder!" She hoped no one would notice she picked the easiest one, but when she heard the grumbles of complaint from everyone else on her team, she decided to just say, "Fine, I'll swim with the jellyfish…"

"Good," said a smirking Duncan, "Ok Owen, since you're the… least fit on our team, you will climb the ladder, while Noah will bring us home. I will do the trampoline, Alejandro, you will do the walkway, Max will do the monkey bars, Bridgette, you will have the rock wall, and Dawn will jump through the windows, being the smallest person on our team. Any questions?" There were none, as everyone was a little shocked at Duncan's sudden leadership skills.

"OK, Team World, positions!" said Chris, "3…2…1… GO!"

He blew an airhorn, and Owen began climbing the ladder, which only had 10 rows, yet when he reached the top, he was sweating as if he had ran a 20k marathon. He hi-fived Max who then began to quickly do the monkey bars. Suddenly, he slipped and fell off. "Max, climb back up and start over. "said a grinning Chris.

Max finally finished and tagged Bridgette, who swiftly climbed to the top of the rock wall in less than 20 seconds."Sorry I took so long," she said to a dumfounded Alejandro, "I ate a big breakfast." Alejandro snapped himself out of his trance and began his walk. All of a sudden, he slipped between two holes and landed squarely in the spot. Everyone, including Heather **{2}** , cringed at the sight and it took a hole 30 seconds for him to recover. But after that, he swiftly made in to Duncan and just lay down and started crying. Duncan, however, used excellent accuracy and landed on the rope swing and landed on a nervous Courtney. "Your turn, princess!" he chuckled to himself.

Courtney glared at him, then dived into the pool and began swimming as fast as she could. A chorus of ow's came from the water, and when she finally exited, she was covered head to toe in bruises but was more or less in one piece. She tagged Dawn, before losing conscious and falling back onto the pool, where Chef had to go in and fish her out. Dawn ran quickly and quietly through the windows, before reaching Noah who promptly ran to the finish line. "Team World finishes with a time of 11 minutes and 43 seconds!" Chris yelled to a more or less happy team of contestants who weren't sure whether that was good or bad.

"Your turn, Team Island," said Chris sadistly.

"OK, y'all, I believe that the most fit people on our team, Jo, Jasmine, Zoey, and Heather, so they will do the hardest ones. Jo will do the swimming, Jasmine will rock climb, Heather will do the trampoline, Zoey will do the monkey bars, I will do the walkway, Shawn will do the windows, Gwen will do the ladder for us, and Cameron will do the final stretch, is that a plan?" commanded LeShawna.

Everyone nodded. "OK, Islanders, begin!"

Gwen quickly climbed the ladder and tagged Zoey who had a little trouble, and almost slipped, but made it in a decent time. Jasmine climbed the rock wall slow but efficient and made it to LeShawna in a good time. Leshawna almost slipped on the walkway and out of all the turns so far, she was taking the longest. Finally, she half tagged half pushed heather onto the trampoline, causing Heather to miss the rope by an inch and falls into the mud. She quickly slithers back up and makes it to Jo who jumps into the water and swims, not even noticing the jellyfish in the water. She came out and tagged Shawn, who used his escaping abilities to the finest and has the fastest time of finishing an obstacle. 10 seconds. Cameron makes a mad dash to the finish line. It's now 10 feet away. 6 feet. 3 feet. 1 foot. He trips on nothing causing the team a valuable 5 seconds but recovers and crosses the finish line. "Team Island has a time of…. 11 minutes and… 22 seconds! They beat Team World and are going into the next round of the competition!"

The team responded with cheers of delight. "Team Action… Do you have what it takes to beat Team Island? We shall see… You have 3 minutes before you can start… so I recommend planning!"

"Ok guys, um, let's just try our hardest. We can do this!" said a nervous Sky

"Maybe, but we need a plan or we are going to lose, GOSH!" said an exasperated Harold

"Maybe, Sky should do the swimming, Dave should to the monkey bars, I will do the ladder, Sierra can do the rock wall, Lightning can do the swing, Cody can do the walkway, Scott will jump the windows, and Harold will do the home stretch?" murmured Beth.

"Naw… that's-," tried Scott

"A great plan!" encouraged Sky, "let's do it!"

"Naw… that's awesome was what I was gonna say before I was interrupted," lied Scott, "hehe…"

"OK team, let's go!"

Even though there plan seemed decent, their ideas soon fell apart. "Beth hurry up! Sky, there just jellyfish! Lightning, you're supposed to JUMP off the trampoline!" screamed Scott, nagging at everything his team did wrong, causing his team to lose focus to glare at him and caused Dave to slip off the monkey bars, Sierra to fall of the rock wall, and Cody to almost trip on the walkway. Finally, it was Scotts turn to go. Everyone was anxious to see how he did. After all, he was all talk so they wanted to see if he actually had the right to antagonize the group. He continuously missed the holes, and hit his head on bricks, and slipped at least 4 times!

After 4 minutes of _that_ , he got to Harold and he speeded away to the finish line. But, the damage was done. "Team Action, with a time of… 16 minutes and 12 seconds (shocker) looses and will be the first team to vote someone off this season! Now go freshen up, you guys stink!"

The camera cut to the mess hall. Teams World and Island were enjoying their first class dinner while Team Action was in the corner deciding who to vote off. "Come ON guys, who do you think will help us more? Me, or Harold? Yes, I messed up today, but you guys have seen my seasons, I can do this! At least wait until the merge to give me the boot? I can help our team with strategy! It's obvious that the best team is Island, but I can help take them down! Vote for Harold!" screamed Scott, feebly trying to debate against the getting voted off.

"But, atleast Harold tried," said a quiet as ever Beth.

"Yeah, GOSH, you just nagged on us even though when you went, you cost us the challenge!" said Harold.

"I'm voting for Harold, anyone who's with me can do the same. I am done!"

 _ **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**_

"Ah, I love elimination ceremonies," said Chris day dreamily, "The drama, the sadness, the revenge, it's so sweet! I love my job! Anyways, as you all know, If I call your name, your safe for the night, and you get… McLean original… S'MORES! Let's get on with it." He said grinning. In the firelight he looked like Satan, himself.

"The first pair safe… Sierra and Cody!" The pair sighed in relief and took the s'mores- well Sierra took them and began feeding Cody.

"Sky! Dave! You're also safe!" They slightly smiled and took their gooey treat.

"I can safely say that Beth and Lightning are safe!" Lightning actually carried Beth to the s'more plate and gave it to her. **{3}**

"Both of you got votes, obviously. But… the first person leaving Total Drama FOREVER is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

… Scott." Harold sighed in relief and tried to shake Scotts hand, however Scott just stood up froze.  
"Oh, Lighning, do you still have the medallion? If you give it to Scott, you can save him. Would you like to do that?" Lightning shook his head no.

"Oh, ok well that means that you will have to spend the night on Boney Island 2.0, and yes, there is a Chris Head there. Anyhow, I decided to do something new this time. Now introducing.. the FLIGHT OF SHAME! We will tie a parachute to you, then push you on a water plane and you will be pushed off! Hopefully, you will survive! Good luck, and good bye, Scott!" Suddenly Chef came behind him and tied him up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed until he disappeared behind the horizon.

"Welp, there you have it, folks! One contestant gone, presumably alive 22 to go! See you next time on Total… Drama… BEST OF THE BEST!"

 _ **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**_

 **1\. A someone cameo of** **Despair Island** **by Knifez (super awesome story btw)**

 **2\. In World Tour, Heathers win... kicking Alejandro's defeat… get it… no? ok..**

 **3\. A relationship? xD Idk**

 _ **Eliminated (in order): Scott**_

 _ **Team Island: LeShawna, Gwen, Jo, Heather, Zoey, Cameron, Shawn, Jasmine**_

 _ **Team Action: Sky, Dave, Sierra, Cody, Harold, Beth,, Lightning,**_

 _ **Team World: Owen, Noah, Duncan, Courtney, Dawn, Bridgette, Max, Alejandro**_

 _ **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**_

 **Yes, I know the ending was rushed. Well, anyways hope you enjoyed, ideas for challenges would be helpful, please review, and rate.. Bye!**


End file.
